Conventionally, a content viewing system includes a content reproduction apparatus such as a digital versatile disc (DVD) player connected to a display and a speaker apparatus. In addition, content viewing is enjoyed using such a content viewing system.
Besides the configuration described above, there is another configuration such that an apparatus, such as a television set that is a display and doubles as a content reproduction apparatus, is connected to the speaker apparatus, and yet another configuration is such that a personal computer (PC), which is used for the content reproduction apparatus, is connected to the display and the speaker apparatus.
The content reproduction apparatus not only outputs moving images of the content to the display but also controls the speaker so that a viewer can hear, at a viewing position, the sound included in the content with a desired acoustic effect.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a conventional technique for controlling the speaker apparatus according to the position of the viewer when viewing the content (hereinafter, referred to as a “viewing position”), so as to allow the viewer to obtain the desired acoustic effect at the viewing position.
In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses another technique for controlling the speaker apparatus in the content viewing system that allows plural viewers to view different content items, so as to allow such different viewers to obtain different desired acoustic effects.
[Citation List]
[Patent Literature]
[PTL1]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-166295
[PTL2]: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-011253